Obviously
by Fletcher x
Summary: Riley, best friend of James Bourne, totally unaware of McFLY... Until suddenly she meets them and BANG her life goes upside down! Busted & McFLY fanfiction. Place R&R! Enjoy! xD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_'Please Please'_**

**AN: **_Hi hope you enjoy my new story. I've decided I wanted to add in James Bourne and Matt Wilis from Busted as I was a big Busted fan and their the ones who helped McFLY so I've added them to my story. I hope you like it. I'll update when I can, Niamh x_

**Riley's POV**

You may know my best friend as the best guitarist out of two bands Busted and Son Of Dork, I know him as James Bounre or just Bourne as I call him. I am his best friend. I am 18 years old and from Cork in Ireland. My name is Riley Lynch. Anyways this is my story how I fell in love with one of his friends. Here it goes.

"Come on Lynchie! We are going to be late." James whined from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming." I bellowed back. It was 4:15, the concert didn't start until 8:30 and we had VIP tickets. What was his rush?

"Oh." Was all he said when I landed on the bottom step of the stairs.

"What?" I asked totally confused by his remark.

"Nothing it's just you look nice." He stuttered.

"Your jokin' me. I'm wearing my usual attire of clothes." Why was he saying I was 'nice'? All I was wearing was a pair of indigo denim jeans, a red and green checked shirt with brown and white flecks in it, a white tee underneath and a pair of white converse. What was he going on about? It wasn't like my hair was done specially either. I just had it thrown back in a pony tail. What was the big deal?

"No seriously you look good."

"Do I sense a tone of sarcasm James?" I questioned him. His face fell as he knew I was serious. The only time I ever call him James is around his mum and when I was serious. I didn't see him mum so he knew I meant business.

"Look Riley-" Throwing my serious tone back at me. "I just think you look nice okay?"

"Alright dude. Can we go now?" I grinned.

"Your carriage awaits." Was all he said as he whisked me off the step and lifted me out the door. Finally after unlocking his jeep door he threw me in the passanger seat and closed my door. Once he had finally got in and was on his way to Burger King, which was our usual hang out as it was opened 24 hours.

"So listen to the usual?" He asked. I nodded and he threw in one of his Blink 182 CD's. 'All The Small Things' came on first.

"I really think your going to like the lads. Their pretty cool. I just know you'll like them."

"Yeah, hope their music was better than V's though." I laughed. Not that 'V' where bad singers it's just I not a big pop fan. Indie Rock is more my scene.

"Well I can tell you they defiently won't be dancing."

"Phew because I really couldn't stand that."

"Says the one who is on the West End stage."

"Yeah as an understudy meaning I'm never on stage, so no dancing." I smiled.

"Whatever." He sighed in a defeated tone. I just stuck my tongue out as a reply.

"Drive through or sit in?"

"Actually I'm not that hungry."

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. Just not hungry."

"Let me guess seeing Harry Judd wouldn't have anything to do with it."

"No." I lied but failed miserably. He knew my eyes weren't innocent.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes." He grinned cheekily. I felt my cheeks burning. I was probably blushing ten shades of red by now.

"He's such a good drummer and Travis Barker isn't doing any new work so he's my substitute." I defended.

"Okay okay. How about we head straight over now and meet up with Matt and Emma."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"To Wembley we go." He bellowed and I chuckled along as we headed over to the arena. Can't wait until we get there.

* * *

I was down in the arena listening to McFLY's supporting act Reemer when I heard someone yell my name from behind me.

"Riley" The fimilar voice called.

"Matt?" I questioned.

"Matt!" I screamed as I saw the familiar face run towards me. I ran towards him and he scooped me up into his arms.

"How are you Little Lynchie?" He asked when he finally left me breath again after releasing me from his tight embrace.

"I'm good and Matt I'm not 15 anymore so you don't have to call me 'Little Lynchie'"

"But you will always be 'Litlle Lynchie' to me, Ri." I rolled my eyes at his reply but dropped the subject as we had a lot to catch up on.

"So what you've been up to lately?" I asked him as we sat down in two idol seats.

"Well I got married, been presenting on tv and I'm just enjoying life as a newly wed. Yourself? Still writing music?"

"Well I'm finished school and I've moved over to London. I'm living with James for the meanwhile and I'm going to do a degree in Music hopefully in whatever College will have me."

"Why don't you just let James get you singed at Island. I can put in a good word you know."

"No for the last time I'm not being signed."

"Ah Riley you know you've great talent. I thought you bass after James thought you guitar and Charlie gave you the odd lesson on drums. You already knew how to play violin and piano. Just face it your born to be on the stage. Not to mention your acting talents. James told me your in some musical in the West End. That true?"

"I'm an understudy for the current production of Chicago."

"What character?"

"Roxie Hart."

"Renée Zellweger's character?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she the lead?" I just nodded and he lightly punched me in my arm.

"I always knew you'd get on stage eventually." He smiled.

"Em, Matt I think you missed the point. I'm the understudy."

"So?" He asked obviously not comprehending what I was trying to tell him.

"I only go on stage if she can't."

"Oh right but hey it's something right." He smiled ressurringly.

"Yeah it is."

"Matt!" A voice called. I turned around to see Emma, Matt's wife, calling him.

"Hi Emma." I called as she started wlking over to us afetr she spotted where we were.

"Hi Riley. How things been?" She asked while opening her arms for a hug off me. I obligied. Emma and I were good friends after spending so much time touring togther with Busted in the past.

"Good. How are you?"

"Grand, he still annoying you?"

"Old habits die hard." I mocked.

"Now ladys that's not nice." Matt protested.

"Riley a lady what are you on Matt?" James laughed obvious he had just come in after Emma.

"Thanks." Was all I said pretending to be odd.

"Aww I'm sorry." Was all James said and he was forgiven. You couldn't stay mad at James Bourne.

"So I just came to call ye to say that the lads wanted to know do ye wanna grab a bite to eat?" Emma annouced.

"Sure." Matt replied. James nodded his head. I just smiled. I couldn't eat I was about to meet my favourite muscian. I wasn't in love with him, I was in love with his music.

"Come on." Was all James said as he ushered me out to the carpark where Matt was in his car with Emma waiting to give us a spin to the restraunt with them. I was so excited

**AN: **_Please please please please review! I really wanna know what you all think. McFLY will be in the next chapter, Niamh x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**_'Friday Night'_**

**AN: **_Okay chapter two up. Hope you like it. Please review. Please it means a lot! Niamh x_

**Riley's POV**

I sat down on the seat that Bourne had pulled out for me. He was such a gentlemen. I waited paitently as one by one they all sat down. Emma, Matt and James. It was then I realised McFLY weren't there. My doubts were soon cleared as I heard a roar.

"Danny!" Was all they shrieked but the it seemed all the hyenas from the zoo had joined them. They were so polite and signed autographs and stood for pictures. They were so nice to their fans unlike most other famous snobs. After the last photo was taken, the last hug was embraced and the last picture was signed, the guys came to join us for dinner. They all took their seats casually as if their fans hadn't even attacked them.

"So Riley, this is Danny, Dougie, Harry-" He put an emphisis on Harry's name. I just kicked him under the table while still smiling. "Tom, Dougie's girlfriend Ruby and Harry's girlfriend Holly."

"Hi." I replied shyly. I hated being centre of attention and all eyes were on me. I just tried to balnk the crowd out like I do when I'm on stage. That was better.

"Hey." Tom smiled. I knew them all by their pictures and videos I had seen from Jame's collection of Busted&Co. He missed being in the band terribly but was happy with his job now as a signer of new bands, producer, songwriter and soon to be manager.

"So how do you know Jamesy boy here?" Danny questioned. I looked at Bourne and the both of us started laughing.

"Well it's a bit of a funny story. It all started when I was around 14 and I came to London for the first time. I was staying with my aunt Mary and she bought me a ticket to go see Busted with my cousin Julia. I demanded to go so early that I had to sit out in the rain before they even arrived. James saw me soaked to the skin and felt sorry for me and brought me inside. I couldn't talk. I was like a retard and my poor cousin Julia was apologizing for my behaviour. Matt and Jame just laughed it off. They offered me a change of clothes. James was so nice he even gave me his favourite Blink 182 hoddie. After I finally calmed down and the concert was over, I was invited backsatge and the rest is history." I smiled recalling my favourite memory.

"Wow, so your the chick that stole Jameses hoddie. Ha! He missed that for weeks, I even bought a new one for him recently." Dougie laughed. I rember Bourne being excited when he had recived the gift. I was the one who collected the parcel from the post office.

"So Riley where are you from? You don't sound local." Tom asked. Curiosity peering through his hazel eyes.

"Well actually I'm from Ireland. Cork to be pacific."

"I'm irish too." Danny exclaimed.

"Danny for the last time mate you are not Irish." Harry complained.

"Yeah, Dan this is really getting old. just because your uncle lives in Ireland does not mean you are irish." Tom explained.

"Alright I'm not irish." Danny sighed.

"My girlfriend is though." Dougie smirked. I looked over at Dougie's girlfriend. Ruby I think her name was. She had medium brown hair which was layered and straightened, her eyes were as blue as Dougie's but had a tint of green in them, she was medium in height and was wearing a royal blue strapless dress that came to the knee with a silver clutch bag and silver pumps with blue diamond sequins on them. She was kinda tanned as if she was just back from holidays. She smiled at me when I looked at her.

"So what part are you from?" I asked. Interested to see was she from Munster,Leinster,Ulster or Connacht.

"I'm from Limerick but I moved her two years ago to finish my journalism course that I was doing at UL."

"Cool. I love UL it has a brilliant basketball court."

"Yeah that court is so big." I nodded in agreement. It was then I realised that everyone around me was dressed up. Crap I was in jeans. What an idiot I must look.

"So are you going to college?"

"Not yet, I've only newly moved to London." A sigh of relief came over me when the waiter came over. Ruby was nice but I hated to be the only one talking so I was relieved when the others had to talk.

"What will you have miss?" The waiter asked.

"The Bella Ravioli please." Yum, I love Italian food.

"Nice choice can I actually change mine to that please." Tom announced. I felt my cheeks burn. Crap I was blushing.

"Em excuse me please I need to go to the Ladies room." I annouced queitley. Holly and Ruby followed in my direction. Emma knowing that I needed to calm down came too. She was a life saviour.

"Your doing fine. Don't worry." She assured me once we had arrived in the bathroom.

"Yeah but look at me I'm like a dope as I'm dressed so casually."

"Riley the only reason the girls and I are dressed up is because we have a photo shoot in the minute. No need to worry."

"Oh thank god!" I sighed with relief.

"Now you ready to get back out there?"

"Hell yeah!" I smirked and we went back to our places. Just as we sat down our food was served. When we finished a round of tea after our desert we decided to head back for the concert. It was 7:30 now. Only an hour for the lads to get ready. We all loaded back into our cars and headed back to the arena.

**AN: **_Hope you liked it. Please review, Niamh x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**"**We Are The Young"_

**Riley's POV**

The concert was over and McFLY were taking a four day break so it was the last day of their break and they were having a rehearsal. They had invited me on when James and Matt started boasting half ways through the meal that I was a brilliant musician and singer and that I was in indie rock alternative music so they wanted to prove I'd like them. Dougie also offered to teach me a 'Blink' song on bass that I couldn't find the notes to so I had to go. To make up for it I offered to bring them lunch. They kindly accepted.I decided to get them pizza. Easy and cheap. I wasn't on a great wage like the rest of those rock stars.

I'd finally got to the address where they sent me and I had pizzas in hand I headed to the door and press to the buzzer.

"Yes whats the name."

"Riley Lynch. Jameses friend." I replied to the machine.

"Yes come on in." The receiver called back. I pushed into the door and stepped into the large foyer. Tom was waiting for me there with James. I walked over with the pizza boxes in hand. I could see James putting his head to the side. Intrigued by the food I had chosen. I was hardly meant to cook for them was I?

"Hello Riley." Tom smiled when I finally got over to where my best friend and his friend where currently dwelling. God Bourne is dead. I was dressed like someone who just jumped put of bed as I actually did as Bourne forgot to wake me up this morning. I was wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans, my Blink 182 jumper and a pair of black vans. My hair was not tp be spoken about the freshly died purple hair was all knotted and tangled up in a hair band acting as an elastic band. I still had bags around my eyes from my lack of sleep. I can't help if I'm insomniac. Bourne is the same though so we stay up until twilight talking, writing or composing new material together. Hence why we were regulars at Burger King. It was open 24 hours and near. It was a regular hang out of ours even if all we ordered was a drink.

"Hi." I answeredwith false enthusmiasm in my voice. I was pretty cranky and self conscious.

"Here let me take these off you." Tom offered with a genuine smile. He was a perfect gentleman. Unlike the dude I was living with. I couldn't really complain though. Bourne was an amazing friend to me.

"I'll head up there." Tom stated obviously sense my hunger of seeing Bourne dead. Drastic maybe but that's what I wanted.

"So pizza huh?" He started when Tom was out of sight. He was trying to distract me from ripping his head off. I have to admit with eyes like his it was easy to be distracted but I wasn't going to leave him off that easily.

"Well I couldn't cook for them as I had wished." I spat but had to look at my scuffed vans as I had no intention of cooking for them ever.

"Sorry Riles." Bounre relied. His voice apologetic with a string of guilt.

"It's okay." I answered and hugged him. I hated it when he was upset.  
He patted me on the back.

"Will we head up?" He asked softly. I nodded and he put his hand on my shoulder to direct me towards the elevator in the direction of which Tom had left. Oh God crap now I have to face all of the lads. Crap!

Bourne left go of my shoulder once we had stepped into the elevators.

"So how was your day so far?" I asked intently.

"Good just got up, had shower, stopped for coffee and then came here. You?"

"Well same except I stopped for pizza instead of coffee." I laughed. He joined when he realised I was joking.

Our fits of laughter where soon interrupted by the door of the elevator opening exposing us to Harry who was cuddled up to Holly while sharing a pizza slice with her, Tom and Danny each with a pizza slice in hand chatting and Dougie with Ruby on the bed just gazing into each other eyes oblivious to us and the food being served. They seemed so in love. I felt a pang of jealous hit me. I've always longed for that kinda love. I may be a idealist but I truly do believe that true love is real and alive. People in a relationship like Dougie and Ruby or Harry and Holly just prove that fact. I just have to wait.

"Hi." I smiled as I stepped into the room awkwardly as I was still selfconcious about my appearance.

"Hey Riley." Danny called. After Danny announced my name a string of hellos his and heys followed.

"So would you like to hear our new material?" Tom questioned when all the pizza was eaten and digested.

"Sure." I smiled. I was excited as I really liked their music after I saw them in concert but was too stubborn to admit it.

"This is 'Unaware'-" Tom announced and followed by sing these lyrics to a soft acoustic sound.

_"You sit there and you don't know Your oblivious, _

_your unaware I sit there and linger _

_Wait for you to notice For you to care _

_But you don't as I'm not obvious _

_So can I blame you or myself _

_Are you worth it _

_Can I leave my guard down _

_ I've been hurt before _

_I don't wanna experience that pain anymore _

_But I think your worth the chance _

_I think this could last _

_I see you in my future _

_But your so unaware _

_I don't know if you'll care _

_I see your compassion in your eyes _

_But then I see you with other guys _

_Who am I tell you I care _

_When your so unaware _

_Unaware_

_ Unaware _

_When your so_

_ So unaware..."_

When he plucked the last guitar string I clapped. I loved it. It was so full of emotion. I felt though I could connect to it. I was overreacting and quickly composed my face when I realised my expression was being watched.

"That was amazing when did you write it?" I asked.

"Two days ago." Just after I had meet him. That is cool.

"I really really liked it."

"Glad you did." He smiled back.

Ruby interrupted the conversation. "Em Riley Holly and I are just wondering would you like to come and hang out with us for awhile. We are heading to town. There is no point of staying here these rehearsals are pretty boring." What? Wait I loved the practicing part. I could see Bourne trying to stifle a laugh as he knew I wasn't a major shopper. When I saw this I did the thing he would have never expected me to do.

"Sure! It'd be great to get to know you guys." I smiled. Afterwords I could see Bourne's face full of disbelief of what I had agreed to. I jumped up and walked over to him.

"Weren't expecting that now where you?" I smirked. An unfamiliar laughter came from behind me. I turned around to have Dougie's eyes meet mine.

"You know as long as I have known Jamesy here I have never ever seen anyone put him into his place that well before. I must say you are a legend." I smiled at Dougie's comment.

"James you really got whipped there." Harry laughed joining our conversation. I smiled at him. I must have looked like and idiot because I got a nudge from James to stop. I looked away.

"Well we are ready to go Riley. Are you?" Holly asked while leaning in unconsciously to support herself against Harry's arms. Harry just slipped his hand her around her waist and kissed her so gentle.

"I'm all set." I replied and after our goodbyes were said I headed out towards Ruby's blue BMW convertible.

"Nice car." I smiled. My silver volvo was a banger compared to this.

"Thanks. Hop in." She smiled and I commanded. We shopped for around four hours only stopping for an hour for a well earned coffee break. In those five hours I really got to know the girls. I found out all their background information and more. It seemed as I had known them for years not days. They were really growing on me.

**AN: **_I hope you likd it. Sorry I took so long to update, I have been a bit preoccupied with tests and stuff. Please review. Happy Christmas, Niamh x x x x x x x x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**_'Sorry's Not Good Enough'_**

_Two Weeks Later_

At The Studio

**Riley's POV**

"So Ri you know the way we are going to Ireland in two days." Dougie started.

"Yeah my friend is going. She's a massive fan of yours." I commented.

"Oh well we were wondering would you like to come with us." Danny finished for Dougie.

"I am going." Bourne interjected.

"Are you serious? Me? You are jokin' me?" I was in disbelief.

"Yeah it's okay if you don't wanna though." Tom said.

"Of course I wanna come. You know what I never thought I'd say this but you music is good. It's not manufactured crap like most so called 'music' today."

"That's great. Oh Matt and Emma are also coming." Bourne smiled.

"That's great I'll have to ring Emma. Lilly be delieghted."

"Is Lilly going?" Bourne asked. He had meet Lilly in the past. They got on well together. We all hung out at times. It was hard though to see her as much as I would like as she still lives in Ireland studying photography but we fly back and forth every so often and are constantly emailing or on the phone together. I just rung her last night. She wanted to come to London when she heard who I was hanging out with. I told her that I might introduce her to them the next time. She'll be delighted now to hear I can bring her backstage. She loved McFLY. As much as I had loved Busted.

"Yeah she's so excited. You know Lil' she's mad about 'um."

"Em sorry to pry but who is Lilly?" Harry asked.

"Oh no bother she's just my best mate from Ireland. We know each other since secondary school."

"Secondary school?" Harry asked puzzled.

"High school like. Sorry different terms at home."

"Oh right. Cool. So I take it you'll meet up with her when your in Dublin."

"Yeah. I might actually head down south after that and visit my dad and my brother Shane. Stay a few days and head back to London then. Might go out with Sorcha then for awhile. Might go for a coffee with Jessica too." I mumbled forgetting they were listening.

"Not half popular are we?" Danny joked.

"Ah well I can't help if I make friends easily. Oh and Bourne my dad wants to know where are we going for Christmas and new years. Yours or mine?"

"Eh how 'bout my place for Christmas and yours then for new years."

"Grand Shane'll be delighted to have someone interesting to talk to." I laughed.

"Are we going to Sandra's or Michael's?"

"Em I was thinking I'd invite them to my place and I'll cook to give them a break."

"Oh no. I'll be poisoned."

"Shut up. That only happened twice."

"We'll all be in the A&E for Christmas." He joked.

"Sorry to interrupt this banter but the way your going on about each other you'd swear your going out." Dougie interjected seriously.

"Ew Bourne's like a brother to me are you mad?" I nearly screamed. Was Dougie gone mad? I looked over to Bourne to see him starring at his converse.

"James?" I questioned worried. Why? Was he acting so strange? Oh no.

"James?" I asked again trying to hide the panic in my voice. I failed miserably. I got up, went over to where he was sitting and squatted down to his eye level. I could here the others leave and finally once the last one was out the door he spoke.

"Riley is that really how you feel."

"Yes it is." I croaked. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. I wasn't able for this. I never ever meant to lead him on.

"I love you Riley Alice Elizabeth Lynch."

"Oh no James. Please don't. I love you but not in that way. I never have. I don't think I ever will." I was in hysterics now. So much for keeping myself composed. I hated not being in control. It scared me.

"But I do. Always have. From that day I brought you in to dry you up. I love the way you have a twinkle in your eye when you are happy, the way you are so modest and kind, the way you are so thoughtful, the way you are always there to help me even if I don't deserve it, the way you play bass with your little skinny hands, the way you sing with your strong but soft voice or the way you cheek on me unintentionally when you don't think I am looking just to make sure I am okay and everything else about you. I love you." I could feel the lump in my throat when he said this raising. I wanted to throw up. I just never saw him that way. He's like a brother to me. Nothing more.

"James I just don't. I can't. I am truly sorry." I mumbled not knowing what to say.

"You know what Riley fine. I give you a place to stay, a shoulder to cry on and help you with your music and this is what I get. I wish I never helped you that day. That is the biggest regret of my life. I hate you." He roared. I was bawling and slumped against the wall. I had fallen as he roared. I never had seen him angry before. It was like he was a different person. It was a side of him I had never seen of him before. I was so afraid. He wasn't the James Bourne I knew anymore.

"I want you out of my house by tomorrow and I never wanna see your face again." He roared as he left the recording room. I sat there frozen. I wanted to go after him but I couldn't. I was like a statue. It was as if I was a part of the wall. I was like a piece of stone. The only part that moved was the tears flowing down my cheeks. I felt a pang against my chest. As if my heart was after being ripped out. It was. James had ripped a bit out of my heart and took it with him when he left. It was a hollow hole there now. Never to be replaced or repaired. I lost a bit of myself that I'd never get back.

**AN: **_Hope you liked it. I know I may have put James Bourne in too mean but you'll see why later. I apologize to any of Jameses fans. Don't worry I love him too. Em I dunno when I'll update next but I'll do it as soon as I can. Merry Christmas everyone. Since it the season of giving will ye please review. Thanks. C'ye, Niamh x x x x x :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**The Heart Never Lies"**

_Riley's POV_

I sat for what seemed like centuries but in reality was only a minute or less. The tears streamed down my face and low whimpers erupted from my chest. I wanted to run after him but I was frozen. Yet not numb enough not to feel the pain. It was like when my mother died yet this seemed to hurt differentially as I never thought I would lose James. Where in my mother's case, I had time to prepare. Once they found the cancer, it was too late. She was given 8 months to live but lasted 6. At least with my mother I knew the end was near and had time to prepare, nit that it helped but I was able t cherish the little time I had left with her. With James it was out of the blue and I never saw it coming. It was too much for me to bear. Maybe I was in love with him. No I'd only be lying to myself. In the middle of hysteria, I did not notice them come in. It wasn't until I looked up to scream they were there. I couldn't even greet them.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison. Another whimper erupted from my chest. I looked down and placed my head in my lap too embarrassed to look up any longer. They understood my answer and Harry helped me up.

"You'll be okay. Serious. He's just mad." Harry soothed. As much as I needed to be consoled I was unable to leave him help.

"I need to find him." I finally managed to croak breathlessly. It was as if a part me was missing. There was a gapping hole in my chest that was never to be replaced and it was my own entire fault. No one could have sympathy for me.

"It's okay Danny and Tom are gone to look for him. He's okay. It's you, we are worried about." I looked up to his piercing blue eyes and it was if I could see straight into his heart. He meant what he said but I couldn't be so selfish and accept it.

"Don't worry about me. It's James-" Tears welled in my eyes as I said his name. I fought the tears and continued. "I am worried about. He's a brother to me." Harry rubbed my back and then directed me to a seat. I sat there like a statue. I was lifeless. And I hated myself for what I had just done. Suddenly, Dougie was standing in front of me with a glass of water. He handed the water over and I accepted it. The cool water was like medicine to my hoarse dry throat.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No bother." Dougie answered, empathy full in his voice. Suddenly I heard a phone ring. I nearly jumped off my seat. I wasn't expecting the sudden noise. I listen to see was it my phone. The tone was not mine though I was familiar with the song. It was "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. I never realized that Harry was a Beatle's fan. I was a massive fan but none of that mattered now. James was gone and I didn't know would I ever get him back.

"Hey Dan. Yeah. Okay. That's good. Oh no she's not that good. Yeah, we will look after her. Yeah I'll bring her back to the house after I bring her to get her stuff. Oh I'll get Dougie to bring some of his stuff up later. Okay. Yeah. See ya then. Bye Dan." Harry shifted on his feet while he talked. His face was twisted with emotion. It was relief and sadness.

"Well?" Dougie pressed the minute Harry had flipped is phone back down.

"Well basically they found James. Tom's staying in his place until James is okay and Riley is moving in with us." I had stopped listen after they said James was found but when I heard my name, I tuned back in.

"What?" I screamed with all my strength. Both of the lads looked at me as if I was bipolar.

"Huh?" Dougie questioned while tilting his head to the side.

"I can't move in. I couldn't. You barely even know me. I'm a horrible person. Look what I did to James. I don't deserve that kindness." My face was going red with frustration as they nodded their heads in disagreement.

"No. No. No!" Harry screeched. It's official I am losing my mind.

"Look the two you stop. It's finally Riley your moving in and you are not a horrible person. Okay. Now get up, we have to go." Harry and I both starred at Dougie in disbelief.

"What?" He gritted. Harry shaked his head and shrugged. I just looked back down at the glass of water I was holding.

"Come on." Dougie urged and Harry rushed over to where I was sitting up to give me a hand to stand up.

"I'm fine, thank you." I muttered when I was standing. I scanned the room to find my jacket. Once my black leather bomber jacket was located, I stalked over to its position and put it on. I stretched my arms out in front and then turned around.

"Come on." Harry said quietly and held out his hand to the direction of the door. His keys in the other hand. Once I was out the door, with Dougie in front to guide me and Harry in the back to make sure I didn't male a run for it, I began to clam down. I needed to calm down before I had to try and convince the lads I was fine and I wasn't going to move in with them. I couldn't be that selfish. It would be wrong of me to do that. I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I was an actress. If I failed to convince them, I'd be a failure. It may explain why I'm always the understudy never the star. My weight is probably another reason too. I wasn't the fattest in the bunch but I certainly was not the skinniest.

"The car is this way." Dougie muttered. I followed in pursuit. Once we reached the car I automatically headed for the back seat.

"No way. Ladies in the front." Dougie smiled. I smiled weekly and climbed in as he held the door for me like a proper gentleman. Harry was already in and soon after Dougie was I the back.

"Harry don't put on the Beatles now please. Put on something else. I beg you." Dougie pleaded. I shoot my headed back in his directions.

"What's wrong with The Beatles?"

"Nothing." Dougie threw his hands up in defeat.

"I always listen to them. That's what is wrong. You like them?"

"Like them I'm like a huge fan."

"God most girls I ever talk to are like 'is that the one Stella McCartney's ex husband was in?'" I had to laugh at Harry's really sarcastic high pitch girl's voice.

"Nice to hear you laugh." Dougie commented, I sighed.

"Is he okay?" I mumbled.

"James will be fine." Dougie replied. I noted not to ask the question again so the lads won't be odd with me.

Finally we arrived at the dreaded destination. His apartment. I couldn't go in.

**AN: **_Sorry I took so long to update. School's been so time consuming. I'll update again soon as possiable. Please review, Niamh :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 7**_

**"Bubblewrap"**

_Riley's POV_

"I'm not going in." I muttered. Refusing to get out of the car.

"Oh yes you are. You need your stuff." Harry smirked.

"Fine." I walked up and opened the door. It seemed wrong to use my key. It wasn't my room anymore.

"Through here." I called to the lads. I stalked up the stairs and went into my room. It had yellow walls, all white furniture, a blue light, purple bed linen, a red alarm clock, black couch and a wall full of guitars. James owned all, except one. Dave was the one guitar I owned. It was a Fender with a mahogany finish. Dave was mine ever since my thirteenth birthday when, my mom and dad had bought it for me. It was my only guitar had brought to London with me. Now I was glad it was I had only one with me. I took down all my posters and put them in a box and hid them under the bed. I also placed my red alarm clock, a few pictures of James and me, my favorite book "Twilight" (which James had brought me) a few random CD's which I knew James liked, my first demo CD that James had recorded and done duet with me in and last a letter from me containing my key. I was sure a few tears had probably fallen in there also.

"All packed?" Harry asked leaning with one hand on the door fame.

"Yeah." I replied and took Dave from the wall and gave him to Dougie.

"Mind that please. It's my only one." Dougie nodded and headed down the stairs. I took one last look at the shell of my old room and when I realized I was wearing his Blink 182 jumper; I took it off and folded it before carefully placing it on his bed.

"You love that jumper." Harry commented in a shocked voice.

"I love him more, Harry." Harry nodded at helped me with my bags. I walked very slowly down the stairs taking in everything around me. The smell of the fresh lilies I had brought yesterday, the view of the beautiful sunset, the touch of the wooden banister and I could hear the light traffic in the streets below. All I could taste was the water that Dougie had given me before we left. With one last look at my old home, I left. Leaving a big part of me behind.

* * *

"Were here." Harry called before giving me a light nudge. I must of fell asleep.

"Right." I mumbled and got out of the car. The house was white on the outside with a big lawn. The door was painted a light yellow and on the door step there was two wooden flowerpots containing purple and yellow tulips. The front garden contained an electric blue mini and an oak tree on the far right. I took a deep breathe before going over to help Harry and Dougie to bring in my stuff. Dougie took a gear bag and a backpack belonging to me. I brought two light bags and Dave where as Harry took the suitcase. So little stuff I had brought with me yet the load seemed so heavy.

"This way." Dougie called and directed me towards the yellow door. I followed him and once past the threshold a white hall was exposed, only containing light wooden floors, two white windows, five white doors and a staircase. It was perfect. I followed Dougie up the stairs. The landing was the same as the hall except various posters and pictures were hanging on the wall as well as three guitars in their stands at the top of the stairs. I followed Dougie down the landing into the last room next to the bathroom, which from what could see was white and blue themed. I entered the blue room, which contained a big light wood double bed with blue linen sheets, two nightstands to match the bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe also matching the bed set. On top of one of the nightstands there was a white alarm clock and a lamp with a blue shade, on the other was three pictures and a small box. On top of the chest of drawers there was a collection of CDs and a small TV with a DVD player. Three shelves hung above that with CDs and DVDs packed on their shelves. Two posters hung on the wall. One of The Beatles and the other of Greenday. The last piece of furniture in the room was two stands containing an electric blue fender guitar and the other was empty. I placed Dave into this stand. It was fairly obvious it was Tom's room. I didn't know him well but what I had heard from James, the room seemed to match his description.

"I leave your bags here." Dougie smiled.

"Thanks." I replied as he laid my bags on the seat.

"And I leave these here too." Harry smiled and left me alone in Tom's room. I opened the wardrobes doors curious to see if tom had left yet. No clothes where here. He was gone.

To put my mind off the day's incidents, I decided to hang up my clothes. I was fast at organizing those sorts of things and my task was done too quickly. I took out my few shoes I had a placed them at the end of the wardrobe. I set up my ipod speakers and put my ipod in. I clicked it on shuffle. "Everybody Knows" came on. Ironically as Tom had written it and I was in his room. Once all my stuff was put away neatly, I lay on the bed. I drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

I was abruptly awoken by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I muttered. Danny walked through.

"Hi, eh I was just wandering are ya hungry?"

"I'm okay thanks," I smiled weekly.

"Alright. Well do ya wanna come down stairs awhile? You can't stay cooped up in here forever," Danny put on puppy eyes that I just couldn't resist and I got up.

"Come on," Danny beamed excitedly and started clapping. I rolled my eyes and put on a one of my random hoddies before following Danny down the stairs. He led me into the second door from the left of the front door. I entered into the living room which was pained an off-white colour. It had a brown corner leather couch, a big sliver 50 inch TV, and an x-box underneath the TV with a sky HD box as well. A vintage drum kit was in the right corner of the room and on the left side of the V there was a cabinet full of DVDs, CDs and other personal items. Harry was sitting on the couch. I sat down nest to Harry and Danny sat on the end of the right hand of the couch. I kept ribbing my left thigh with my left hand trying to calm myself down. I was anxious yet I had no reason to be. I dismissed the possibility of James immediately and tried to calm down.

"So," Danny started. I sprung my head up.

"Yeah?" I smiled. Danny looked startled.

"Did anyone tell you that you have a really nice smile?" Danny asked. I could feel my cheeks burning. I put my head down.

"Yeah. Thanks." I muttered. Harry seemed tense when I replied.

"Eh Dan, you'd never get me a beer please?" Harry asked calmly. Danny put his head to the side. I could feel Harry's hands going, obviously telling him to leave as he embarrassed me.

"If you tell me where they are, I'll get them." I smiled while turning my head around to Harry.

"Oh in the kitchen next door. In the fridge." I smiled and went into the kitchen next door. The kitchen was small and had silver cupboards, black appliances, black marble counter top and white walls. The kitchen tiles on the floor were a charcoal grey colour. I walked over to the fridge on the far left and opened it, revealing a pile of food of drink that could feed an army. I took out a cold corona and walked back into the front room and handed Harry his beer.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"Your grand," I yawned and sat back down on the couch.

"So where is Danny?"

"Eh I kinda told him to leave you alone for a bit since he embarrassed you and all,"

"Oh Harry I appreciate your concern but it's his house,"

"You sure your okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'll be okay." Harry laughed and then I realized what I had said.

"So where's Doug?"

"He drove Tom over to," Harry trailed off.

"Right well."

"Look I'm here of you wanna talk."

"Thanks."

"Eh do you mind if my girlfriend calls over. You remember Holly right?"

"Yeah. She's lovely." Harry beamed.

"She'll be over in the minute."

"Great, I'll just take a shower okay?"

"Okay. Towels on the rack in the bathroom."

"Thanks." I got up and headed into the bathroom to have my shower.

**AN: **_Hiya guys. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry I took so long to update. I've my pres starting tommorrow, ugh! So please review! Let me know what ye think. Thanks a mill, Niamh **:D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_"Friday Night"_

Riley's POV

After I was finished my shower, I went into Tom's room to get changed. Once my body was dried I decided to put my pair of red skinny jeans on, with my pair of red converse and white long sleeved t-shirt, I threw my black and white stripped billabong hat over my hair. Once I was finished, I took my ipod put of it's docking station and plugged in my earphones. I sat on he chair that was connected onto the bay-window sill after I had put my dirty laundry into be washed. After Bruce Springsteen's "This Life" had finished, I decided to go down stairs.

When I entered the living room there was none there except Holly. She was wearing a pair of light denim boyfriend jeans, a blue t-shirt with a black waistcoat over it and a pair of black converse. Her hair was straightened and left down. I sat down next to her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" I inquired.

"Oh good thanks. Busy but good. I'm up to my eyes with work stuff these days."

"Oh that must suck. What do you do?"

"I work in McFly studios with the lads. I do the promotion stuff. I love it but it can be very wearing."

"God, I wouldn't really know, I've never done an office or management type of a job. I'd kill someone." I laughed lightly.

"It's not for the impatient. So what do you do?"

"Well I'm an understudy in the West End production of Chicago."

"Oh jeez, that's great. You must be really really talented. Do you sing?"

"Yeah, I'm not good though."

"You're in the West End and you claim that you're not good. You're too modest. You should more credit in yourself."

"Thanks," I muttered embarrassedly, Luckily our conversation was interrupted with Harry and Dougie coming into the room.

"Hey girls, Ruby is on her way over. We were wondering do ye wanna go out for a meal and then go for a drink?" Holly nodded in agreement. I contemplated. If I went out with the two couples, I'll be the gooseberry but if I don't go they'll stay in. Danny came in and sat next to me.

"Come with us please. I'm sick of being on my own. I need new company. Know Danny would be there as well, I agreed. Harry brought Holly over home so she could get changed and Dougie left to collect Ruby. Dan and I were left to get changed.

"What the hell am I meant to wear?" I asked Danny. Danny laughed at me,

"How the hell am I meant to know? I'm not a fashion guru. I'm no Gok Wan."

"Oh God! I haven't a clue. I'm not a girly girl at all."

"You really haven't an idea do you?"

"Would I be asking if I did?"

"True," Danny muttered. "I know! Vicky is next door, she can help you,"

"Vicky?"

"My sister."

"Oh right,"

"I'll get her there."

"Ah I can't ask her to do that."

"She lives in an apartment down the road. I'll collect her."

"No I couldn't ask you or her to do that for me,"

"Nonsense. I'll be back in the minute."

After a long deliberation, I decided with the help of Vicky to wear a green and black plaid dress with black cotton tights and a pair of black leather high knee boots. A wore a black leather bomber over the dress and my hair was loosely curled in a side ponytail. I said goodbye to Vicky and thanked her for her fashion miracle. When Danny came back he called me down saying the taxi with the lads was there. We had to go. I ran down the stairs grabbing fifty quid before running down the stairs. I was greeted with Danny who had a pair of indigo jeans with a blue and white checked shirt topped with a navy jacket. He motioned me to come on and I quickened my pace. I hopped into the cab with Danny behind. Inside Harry, Holly, Dougie and Ruby were all in the cab. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans with a three quarter sleeved grey shirt, Holly had on a brown one shoulder dress on which had a orange flower ruffle detail, to match her heels were orange and her hair was tied in a bun to the side with only two diamond clips as detail. Ruby had a simple black bow neck dress with short sleeves and red heels to match. Her layered hair was slightly spiked/fluffed out to give it a rock edge. Dougie had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a purple long sleeved shirt the sleeves were rolled up. He had purple vans to match.

"To the Hard Rock Café please," Danny told the driver and after about 20 minutes drive we arrived at our destination. Harry got out first followed by Dougie who helped the two girls out while Harry paid the driver. Danny hopped out in front of me and held his hand out to help me. I laughed as I slid out of the temporary vehicle.

"This way," Danny smiled while stringing me along in the right direction towards the restaurant.

"Reservation for Judd." Harry smiled at the waitress. She was flustered by full on charm. Harry didn't even notice. He had full attention on Holly. We followed the waitress to our table. Harry sat across from Holly who sat next to Dougie who sat next to Danny. I sat in between Ruby and Harry. After long deliberation the waitress came back to our orders. Once the requests where made the conversation settled.

"Harry, do you remember that time when we took these two on their first double date." Dougie recalled.

"Oh ya mate!-" Harry exclaimed. "That's when we got totally wasted and Ruby nearly ended up in the hospital over her fall."

"Eh Harry! You weren't too good on your feet that night either. You nearly chopped off Holly's toes."

"They still haven't recovered." Holly laughed.

"I remember the first day Tom and I meet Holly and Ruby. That was hilarious,"

"Yeah good times." Dougie trailed off. All was quite afterwards when the waiter came with our food. Once all food was finished we decided to go for a drink in the bar downstairs. I went to the restroom with Holly before going down.

"You okay? You were very quite during the meal," She seemed concerned. I need too act better.

"I'm fine. I'll follow you down," I lied.

"Alright. See you there." Holly smiled lightly and left. I was alone. I checked my phone to see if I had any messages. I had none. I was tempted to ring him but I decided against it and left. I swiftly went to the bar.

"Hey, you took awhile."

"Sorry Dan, long queue."

"Okay what will you have to drink?"

"Eh can I just have a bottle of water please?"

"Alright, you sure you don't want anything else?"

"Positive." Danny left to go to the bar and I slid into a booth. I was alone until someone else came to say hello.

**AN: **_Okay I left ye with a bit of a cliffie there, sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. Exams are kinda taking up my time:( I'll update when I can. Thanks for reading and please update, Niamh x_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'll Be Okay**

_Riley's POV_

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey Charlie." I smiled.

"I heard."

"Look please don't be angry with me-," I was mumbling when Charlie put a finger up to my lips to get me to shut up.

"Riley hold up. I was talking about your possible music career."

"Music career? I'm no good at anything musical. Why would you think I was looking for a music career?" I asked totally confused. My head was tilted slightly and my eyebrows were furrowed.

"Okay first of all you are an excellent lyricist, musician and singer, secondly I heard your tape in the studio and thirdly what is all this about you and James?" I was about to protest but knew it was useless. Instead I told Charlie the whole story.

"So he is upset because you don't love him, right?"

"Correct."

"Ass."

"Charlie Simpson, I'll actually kill you if you were saying that about James Bourne."

"Well I was." I gave him a thump in the arm, which whipped the grin off his face.

"Oh." Charlie winced after my hand had gone dead from beating his arm.

"Look I do apologize but you deserved it."

"God you never lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Your violent temper."

"You swear I chopped off your arm." He just chuckled.

"Not funny Charles." I smirked and stuck out my tongue. He hated it when anyone called him Charles.

"Oh do you want me to get started on your name."

"I like my name. It's an Irish name."

"Patriotic as ever."

"Always." I smiled.

"Look I've gotta go. I've a interview early in the morning."

"Okay."

"Look here is my new number. Text me your number on and I'll ring ya tomorrow and we can grab a coffee and talk." He smiled.

"Great. Talk to ya tomorrow Charlie and thanks."

"It's grand. Bye Riles." I gave him a light hug and he slipped away into the night. In two minutes, another dude joined me.

"Here's your water."

"Thanks Danny." I smiled and took a sip of the ice cool liquid.

"'Tis grand. Who was that?"

"Charlie Simpson. He came to congratulate me on my music career. I dunnno where he got that idea from. I am no good at music. I should be shot for playing guitar and bass. Drums I just won't go there and piano!"

"You play guitar, drums, bass and piano."

"Yeah and violin."

"Do you sing?"

"Horribly."

"Doubtful. Do you write lyrics?"

"Constantly." I blurted out. I hadn't meant to tell Danny that. The only person I ever told my lyrics about was James Matt and Charlie. Even at that it was because I had carelessly left them lying around one day.

"You are talented by the sounds of it."

"I am not."

"Your very modest."

"No I always am honest."

"I don't think so." He shook his head.

"Danny," I groaned.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Look we'll leave my musical shiyte put of this conversation, okay?"

"Fine." He nodded. He seemed disappointed.

"Wanna dance?"

"I can't."

"I not a good dancer so you'll be fine." He grabbed my hand and forced me out to the dance floor. A band were setting up so. Next a familiar song came belting out.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed. Danny stopped dancing and looked at me. "It's the Blizzards! I love them."

"The who?"

"The Blizzards. They're an Irish band. They are amazing!"

_La! La! La!_

"You actually know this band and the song?"

"Yeah it's their song 'Trust Me I'm A Doctor' and the band is The Blizzards."

"They sound good. Really catchy."

"I know. My brother is best friends with the drummer and vocalist."

"You really are popular aren't you?"

"No, not at all. The opposite actually. I just know a lot of people." Danny just rolled his eyes and started dancing with me again. After eight songs Harry and Dougie with Holly and Ruby came over to us.

"Cool band." Dougie smiled.

"Riley its The Blizzards, right? They're an Irish band, aren't they?"

"Yeah your right." I smiled.

"She knows the drummer and the vocalist." Danny laughed.

"Seriously?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah. They're my brother's best friends. Shane also helped produce their first album in Ireland 'Domino Effect'."

"Your brother is a producer?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Shane is an amazing producer. He is based in Ireland though. He did do some work in Sydney, Perth and New York though."

"That is so cool. I'm kinda a producer too."

"Kinda?"

"Well I did produce two songs on our Radio:ACTIVE album."

"That's brilliant. All of ye are so talented." Danny Dougie and Harry just laughed and continued on dancing. At around one we all decided to call it a night and got a taxi back to the house.

* * *

Once inside, I went upstairs and switched my dress for my Irish rugby jersey and nicks with my rugby baseball cap turned to the back. I went into the bathroom and whipped all the make-up off my face a head back downstairs.

"You like rugby?" Harry asked in totally disbelief.

"Love it. I used to play."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"First girl I have ever met that actually played rugby."

"You obviously don't get out that much." I grinned.

"Cheeky bitch." Harry laughed.

"I know." I replied before jumping onto the couch and settling into a meditating position.

"Weirdo." Harry muttered.

"I know." Harry just rolled his eyes but in a failed attempt to stifle it, he started to laugh.

"Seriously you are a nut case."

"I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out. Eh, where is Holly?"

"She got changed into her pyjamas but then she realized how tired she was and just decided to crash."

"I wouldn't blame her."

"She really likes you."

"I really like her too. She's just so considerate but yet still a bit of a dark horse."

"Like yourself."

"Hm, I wouldn't think I'm considerate."

"You are really upset over this whole James thing, aren't you?"

"He was like family to me. He was my best friend. He really understood me and there are things that nobody ever got except him. He was just such a big influence in my life. I wouldn't be what I am without him."

"I think your not giving yourself enough credit. I remember when James first told us about you and how ye both met. I remember him say he never saw anyone as determent as you and the way you were so stubborn and had to be the first in the queue. You amazed him. Anytime you see him and asked him about you he'd always had brilliant things to say and as you know James is brutally honest, like yourself actually except ye both are modest about yourselves. Too modest at times. I remember talking to him after the first time he heard you sing and he was speechless. He actually complained about the amount 0of talent you had and the way you were just leaving it go to waste. You were brilliant ever before you meet James Riley and of course he probably influenced you but you were an amazing ever before you meet him." By the time Harry had finished his speech, I was bawling. I was totally inconsolable.

"Thank you Harry." I mumbled between whipping my tears off my face and then I went over to Harry and gave him a hug. After that I went up to my bedroom and stuck my ipod into its speakers. I selected the genre of 'Classical' on repeat and put my ipod on timer. The open piano chords of "River Flows in You" by Yiruma. With the light off, my curtains closed and the door shut; I lay down on my bed in my pitch-dark room and I knew I would be okay. I would ring Charlie tomorrow and with his help maybe even talk to James. The longer I put it off the worse it would get. I slipped into a deep sleep. The relief of knowing I was going to talk to James tomorrow contributed to the deep dreamy sleep.

* * *

**AN: **_I'll update as soon as I can but I can't forget my others stories either. When I can update I will. Thanks for reading and I hope you all liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (: Please review this chapter, thanks. (: I'll update when I can, Niamh (:_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Riley's POV_

"Party's Over"

I woke up and stretched in my bed. All my limbs were stiff. I checked the time on my phone; it was 6 am. It was early but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I got up. I went for a quick shower. The hot water soothed my limbs. I quickly dried myself and threw on a pair of jeans with a plain white t-shirt. I finished the outfit by adding my black converse and throwing a back beanie hat.

I quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple in the kitchen. I collect my bag where I placed my ipod, phone, keys & other necessities. I left a note for the boys. I started it with a simple morning guys, it carried on to say;

"_Just going for a walk. I'll bring ye back coffee. Ring me when you are all up. Thanks again for a great night. Hope I didn't wake ye, Ri x"_

I swiftly exited and was greated with the smell of wet dew and the sight of the sun rising. I walked down the street. I didn't know where to go. I slipped in my earbuds and clicked my ipod on shuffle. Ironically, Son Of Dork's "Little Things" came on. I groaned slightly. My pace became into a run. I just wanted to get away from it all. Last night I felt as if I could sort everything out but my courage soon faded. I came to a sudden stop and my heart stopped. A familiar car passed. It was Tom and I just knew James was there too. I jogged after the car, adrenaline rushed through my blood. It quickened my pace, soon my soft jog turned into a fiery fast run.

Soon the car turned into a car park. Somehow I quickened my step again and rushed over him as he stepped out of the car.

"James" I called. I was about to say more but I saw him. His hair had grown and he wasn't after shaving. Dark purplish circles lay underneath his eyes. His skin was after braking out. I took a step back.

"James?" I whispered. A big gasp erupted from my chest. Soon a hand was on my shoulder, I slowly turned. I met a pair of bright brown eyes.

"Riley. What are you doing here?" His voice was husky but my head snapped back in an instant to his face.

"I don't know. I woke up and decided to got for a walk but then your song came on and then … you're here" I trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"Riley do the guys know you are out?" A calm voice asked.

"I left them a note Tom" I smiled but my face wouldn't soften.

"Okay." He replied distantly.

"James?"

"Save it" He butted in.

"Oh James what did I do? I can't change my feelings."

"I can't change mine either."

"I know but I never, I never wanted this. You're my best friend."

"You think I wanted this?" His voice begged in despair.

"No" I whispered. I shivered. Soon everything became cold. He gulped.

"I'm sorry Riley."

"For what?"

"For this. For everything. I just feel so hurt; I guess it's just going to take time. I know now it's not your fault. This unrequited love sucks, doesn't it?"

"James some of it is my fault. I suppose I must have led you on somewhere. I am so sorry, if that helps. I really wish I could feel this way, you know."

"I suppose it does." He shrugged. I'd never seen him so indecisive in my life. I approached further. It was only now I noticed what he was wearing. He had jeans, a grey hoodie and a pair of white runners. It was so unlike his usual attire. I also noticed his hair was different, long but it looked a different shape. I think his crease was moved. I glanced over my shoulder to Tom, he looked the same, his feet seemed firmly on the ground, and James seemed to have lost his balance.

I took another step forward and gently with my palm placed it on his cheek, his tempature was boiling. I concluded to myself that maybe he was sick.

"James?" I asked and looked to him straight in the eyes. I had to go on my tiptoes.

"Yes" He seemed to groan. I realised my hand was still on his face and I swiftly let it drop to my side.

"James," I sighed. "We have been through this."

Ignoring my last question. " What were you going to ask me?"

"I was just wondering are you sick?" I looked deeply into his big ocean blue eyes and continued to stare until he answered.

"No."

"Liar I know when you lie James. I could tell that in the interviews before we even met!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Hm let me see," I said sarcastically. "Oh I know, I've got it! You're my best friend maybe? Ding ding I think we have the right answer!"

"Riley, I am serious."

"James I am serious, I love you but not in that way." I frowned. He turned. I latched onto his arm and swung him around. I carelessly fell into his chest and threw my arms around his neck and tried to bury my head in his neck but as I was too small settled for his chest. I let everything out, all my feelings I had been bottling up for years. My mums death, the goodbyes, the people that had used and abused me and all my hurt & anguish from James. He slid his one arm behind his back and with the other stroked my hair soothlingly. Soon I heard a car pull away. I looked behind my shoulder Tom & his car was gone. I placed my attention back on James.

"Yes?" He asked seeing the curiosity in my eyes.

"Where is Tom gone?" I hiccupped.

"Gone back to his own house." I nodded to his reply and went back to snuggling up against his chest.

"Riley?"

"Hm?"

"Are you cold."

"No." I whispered.

"Riley?"

"Yeah James?"

"You're rattling." I swung my head up so quick I collided with James head; he had been looking down at me.

"Shit sorry!" I cursed and rubbed his chin.

"It's okay, how's the head?"

"About to explode." He looked down with an expression I didn't understand.

"James where are we?"

"Burger King." He answered simply but then the question registered with him. "What? You did know where you were?"

"No. I was walking and then I saw ye in the car and ran after ye."

"Jesus Christ Riley, you could have been killed or something! What would you have done if were driving to Manchester or something?"

"I would have stopped and got a taxi to follow ye." I smiled.

"Riley, I'm serious! Do you even realise how much pain there would be if you were gone, forever?"

"No one would miss me." I whispered honestly.

"Hm let me think," He threw back my sarcasm from earlier. "I would miss you, your dad, Shane, all your aunts and uncles, your cousins, all your friend back home not to mention the friends here, the McFly lads would miss you and everyone else would."

I stared at him blankly. Not fully believing what he said.

"You'd miss me?"

"Of course Riley, you're my best friend, I love you and always will." The pain peered through his eyes.

"Do you really wanna give it a go?"

"What a go?"

"Us?"

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" I nodded and nestled back into his chest. He kissed my head, I shivered.

"Oh sorry I forgot your cold." He released me and slowly handed me his hoodie. I slipped it on.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah." I agreed without thinking. Then I realised I had no money. We were just about to be served when I stopped James.

"I'm not hungry actually." Before I could try to persuade him my stomach betrayed me with a rumble.

"Not hungry, eh? Your not on a diet are you?"

"No, well" My cheeks were burning; I could feel them turn a dark and a darker shade of red. James was still looking at me for a reason.

"I forgot my purse." I whispered. He just laughed and turned and rattled off an order. He took the tray and paid. I followed him down to our usual booth. He placed the tray down and sat on one side of the booth as usual. I struggled to decide where to sit that now we were a "couple". I sat down next to him when he gestured me to sit there. I could feel the sweat pouring down my neck. I took a deep breath and placed my shaking hands down on the table.

"Do you want anything?" I vigorously shook my head as a refusal, I felt too sick to eat. I left my head hang forward to hide my face. James continued to eat. When he offered his drink, I gladly complied, my whole throat felt dry.

"Ri?"

"Yeah." I answered and turned my head in his direction. Suddenly his face twisted. I frowned.

"What's wrong Bourne?"

"Riley, are you ok?" I shrugged, I couldn't exactly say I was or else I'd be lying.

"Riley come on, I'm taking you home."

'Home' he said but lately I didn't know where that was. I was staying in the lad's house before that James's home but recently I had nowhere to call home. This thought made my face frown further.

He placed my hand in his palm and tightened his fingers around it; I just followed in his direction. Soon I was placed in a car and after that I blanked out.

**AN: **_Hi! So sorry it took me this long to upload! I recently got my computer fixed and found all me old files! Hope you enjoyed it! Apologies again for the wait but I hope it was worth it! Please review or add as a fav story.. I'd really appreciate! Hope to upload more soon! Thanks, Niamh x_


End file.
